A Pokemon Heart
by Pokeevee57
Summary: As Sora traveled to a new world, he ended up in a crash. He somehow turned into a Pikachu in the process. At the same time, Ash is about to head out to Kalos when the two meet. A different journey for the two is about to begin. What new events will happen? What will change now that Sora's here? A lot, that's for sure! Watch as they go on an adventure together in a brand new place!
1. The Shiny Pikachu

**Hey readers! I couldn't resist doing this, I just couldn't! So, ready to read? Here we go!**

 **I had thought: What if Sora got turned into a Pokémon? More specifically, a Pikachu?**

 **Now I guess you'll know (based off of my ideas anyway).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the song either.**

 **/**

 ** _Together Forever_**

 **You've been such a good friend!**

 **I've known you since I don't know when.**

 **We've got lots of friends, but they,**

 **Come and go.**

 **Even though we've never said it,**

 **There's something that the two of us both know.**

 **Together Forever!**

 **No matter how long!**

 **From now until the end of time!**

 **And we'll be together,**

 **And you can be sure,**

 **That forever every day,**

 **That's how long we'll stay**

 **Together and forever more!**

 **Always going the extra mile,**

 **Depended on you all the while.**

 **Even through the good and bad times,**

 **You will see.**

 **From now until our journeys end,**

 **You know you can always count on me.**

 **Together Forever!**

 **No matter how long!**

 **From now until the end of time!**

 **And we'll be together,**

 **And you can be sure,**

 **That forever every day,**

 **That's how long we'll stay**

 **Together and forever more!**

 **No matter where our destiny leads,**

 **I'll be there for you,**

 **Always come through,**

 **And that you can believe!**

 **Together Forever!**

 **No matter how long!**

 **From now until the end of time!**

 **And we'll be together,**

 **And you can be sure,**

 **That forever every day,**

 **That's how long we'll stay**

 **Together and forever more!**

 **/**

 ** _Sora's POV_**

Sora was piloting the Gummi Ship alone. Yes, you all think it's a bad idea (Donald thought so too), but Yen Sid insisted that only Sora go because having creatures like Donald and Goofy over there could end in drastic consequences. Very drastic.

So Sora was by himself, glad to finally have a bit of freedom and privacy. After defeating Xemnas, they had gone back home, only to learn from King Mickey that there were still worlds out there threatened by the Heartless and Nobodies, of which were unaware that their bosses were long gone. The same with the world Sora was going to.

Yen Sid had told him a bit about this world so he wouldn't be considered stupid by the others there. They had creatures called "Pokémon" there, and would think Donald and Goofy were a new species, studying them to no end. And Pokémon could usually only say their own name as communication, causing them to be seen more easily by everyone.

Sora was excited to go to a new world to explore. Yen Sid said that the enemies haven't appeared yet, but that they would soon. They didn't have physical violence (except for the Pokémon of course), so Sora could get in serious trouble if he was seen attacking what resembled Pokémon. But he knew that he would have an excellent adventure!

Oh, if only he knew what was going to happen next.

As Sora neared the world, he didn't notice that the gas hadn't been filled. Sure smiles power the ship, but one person surely can't provide enough. That's why there was always a backup tank, also just in case it was real gloomy in the ship.

So when he was close… the power was shut down.

"Huh? What?!" Said Sora as he wondered what happened, then saw the gas meter.

"Donald! You're going to pay for this!" It was Donald's turn to fill the tank, but it looked like he neglected it in the excitement.

Donald sneezed somewhere, then felt like he had forgotten something very important. He shrugged it off and continued practicing his magic, unaware that it was his fault that Sora was currently hurtling towards a world without any known way back thanks to his his incompetence…

Anyway, as the ship was crashing into a forest, Sora was thrown from his seat, his head hit on the side, and grew unconscious, his ship spinning through the night sky…

/

 ** _Ash's POV_**

Ash was looking up at the night sky, excited to continue his journey to the wondrous Kalos region the next day. He saw a shooting star outside of his window, and made a wish. He continued looking at it until he realized it was getting closer…

And seemed to be heading to Route 1!

Ash was shaken out of his stupor when he saw the star crash in the Route. He left the house silently, not wanting to wake up Pikachu because he was tired from Team Rocket the day before…

Ash walked along the Route, wearing the clothes his mom had given him the day before, looking to see if the crashed object had hurt any Pokémon. He only saw that the Pokémon were just scared, so he was about to sigh in relief when he saw a lump in a field.

He cried out in alarm and ran towards the shape, thinking it was an injured Pokémon.

To his surprise, it was a Pikachu.

The Pikachu was face down on the ground, scratched from some debris. It was about the same size as his, except this one looked a tad more lean and had a strange orangish coloring instead of yellow.

He was about to pick it up, but saw that it flinched harshly at his touch. Ash knew that carrying it would just make it worse when he got an idea. He really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way…

He threw a Pokéball.

It wobbled once… twice… thrice…

Then it was caught.

He was sorely tempted to do his pose again, but he knew that he had to take it to the lab right away. He didn't realize that he had forgotten the "star" that had crashed in the forest…

Ash ran to the lab as fast as possible, holding the Pokéball in his right hand still. Soon, it came into view, and he ran even faster until he reached the door. He knocked loudly and waited about a minute before he saw Professor Oak open the door.

The Professor, surprised, asked, "Ash, what are you doing here? It's quite late and-"

Ash quickly interrupted him, "Professor, I found a Pokémon that was really hurt! It's in this Pokéball!"

Oak's eyes widened, and immediately took the Pokéball to a machine, releasing the Pokémon inside. It was then brought to a machine able to quickly analyze the Pikachu's injuries. He gasped in surprise, so Ash asked, "What is it Professor? Is it okay?!"

Oak answered, "It's just fine Ash, just some scratches, though it was good that you brought it over here, otherwise it would've been worse. What surprised me was that this Pikachu… is a Shiny Pokémon, much like your Noctowl."

Ash was a bit surprised, and was about to reply when he saw a glint under the Pikachu…

"Professor, what's that under it?" He asked.

Oak looked over and also saw the slight gleam. He turned the Pokémon over and examined the object.

It was a silver crown necklace.

It seemed to fit the Pikachu perfectly, so the Professor decided against taking it off lest he risk a Thunderbolt.

Ash looked over as well, wondering why a wild Pikachu was wearing something not usually worn by Pokémon when he realized… "Professor, I think it was abandoned."

Oak looked at him, and his face lit up with understanding. "It may be that you're right Ash. But right now he needs plenty of rest, so you should to."

"He?"

Oak nodded. "That's correct. He does not have a notch at the end of his tail, making him a male Pikachu, much like yours, for example."

Ash nodded, and after talking to the Professor a bit more, he walked back home, tired, but satisfied that the Pikachu was alright. He went silently up the stairs and went to his bed, going to sleep just as his head touched the pillow…

/

 **So? How was it? I wanted to try something else for this crossover. There are hardly any where Sora turns into a Pokémon (I think…).**

 **Please review and tell me how it is! And don't worry my other fans, I'm am currently working on the other chapters, on ALL of my stories. And I'm close, so stay tuned!**

 **See ya! ; )**


	2. New Revelations

**Hey guys!**

 **First off, I'd like to thank MercenaryCrime. After they followed this story, I saw their profile, and saw a certain pledge (if you want to see it, see my profile). I added myself to it, because I like being the different. I don't care if I'm popular. Good thing too, because I recently moved and I have to go to a new school…**

 **Also, thanks to Undertaker5! You followed my story! Thanks.**

 **Thanks also goes to SatoKasu4ever! Thanks for favoriting this story!**

 **And more special thanks to tmp1114. You followed and favorited this story, as well as me, so I truly appreciate it.**

 **This chap's for you guys! XD**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned Pokémon, Ash would've won by now. I swear, that Pikachu…**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Oh, and in here, Alexa is already in Kalos.**

 **/**

Ash woke up the next day, feeling tired after last night's expedition. He woke up Pikachu because it was still a bit early, and he wanted to see if that other one was alright. After explaining the story to Pikachu, who was shocked, they climbed out the window and down some vines to avoid his mom, who probably wouldn't let him leave until he ate something.

Ash ran to the lab with Pikachu on his right shoulder. He knocked on the door as soon as he arrived, waiting for the door to open. Professor Oak answered it after a few seconds and knew what Ash had wanted to see, so he let him in and brought him to the Pikachu, who was laying on a pillow on top of a table.

The Pikachu looked completely healed, much to Ash's relief. In the brighter light, it's clean orange fur was more prominent. The necklace was still on it.

The Professor said, "It's doing quite well. It should probably wake up at any time now."

As if on cue, the Pikachu started waking up…

 _ **Sora's POV**_

Sora opened his eyes groggily. "Anyone get the number on that Rhydon?" he joked, remembering that he had read it in a Pokémon information book that he had been given. He felt that it was just _right_ at the moment.

He saw a raven-haired teen and an older man in a lab coat near him, but he was confused why they were staring at him with such wide eyes. The creature on the teen's shoulders was doing the same thing.

Sora felt kind of funny, so he looked down at himself, and saw that he was _not_ human.

He noticed that he had orangish fur and felt a tail, so he looked and saw that it was in a lightning bolt kind of shape. ' _Cool,_ ' he thought. He also felt strangely energized, and also a strange affection for electricity. He shook it off, then noticed that the creature was the same as him, albeit a different color.

Sora then realized, _'I'm a Pokémon!'_ This was relieving however, since he now didn't have to worry about the "violence" part…

He stared at the three, wondering why they were _still_ staring at _him_. He then said, "Umm… Why are you staring at me? It's kinda uncomfortable…"

Their eyes seemed to widen more before the Professor said, "A talking Pikachu… It talks! My goodness, wait until the other Professors hear about _this_!" He then proceeded to run to another room, leaving Sora confused and the other two sweatdropping.

The teen then turned to him, asking, "How can you talk? Not many Pokémon can, you know, and I've never seen a talking Pikachu."

So that's what he was. A Pikachu. And… wait. He talked?! Ok, this was _not_ as good as he had hoped. At least he was a Pokémon…

Sora answered, "I dunno. I've always been able to." He then shrugged, adding extra emphasis.

The boy said, "Huh. Well, my name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

The Pikachu said, " _Hello. Nice to meet you!_ "

Sora answered, "I'm Sora! It's great to meet you!"

Ash said, "I'll probably never get used to that."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. " _You already did with Meowth…_ "

Sora heard a lot of "Pika, Pikachu"s, but he understood them. Perks of a Pokémon I guess.

The old man came back into the room and picked Sora up, much to his frustration… and he felt a power inside him. He let it out, _anything_ to get this guy to _stop._

The result was fairly humorous.

The older man, who Ash had called, "Professor Oak," was shocked (literally!) and fell down to the ground with afro hair. Sora laughed even though he was confused at what he just did. Ash and Pikachu also laughed, helping Oak up in the process.

Sora saw a light in the other room, and went to see what it was. He saw it was a communication screen, and he went up to see who was on there…

He jumped on the table and the people on the screen looked at him. He saw many people, all in lab coats, and labels at the bottom of each part of their screen, most likely their names. He saw:

Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore. ( **A/N Juniper is female. No Cedric to avoid confusion)** And there was one last name…

Merlin.

Sora saw that it was indeed Merlin, in his usual clothes. Sora had a few words to say. "Merlin, can you get Donald on the other side of the screen? I've got a few words for him…"

The Professors (plus Merlin) were shocked that this was the Pokémon they had heard Oak talk about. And they thought he was bluffing.

Merlin looked at him in confusion. "Sora? Well, what a surprise. How are you?"

Sora answered, "I'm fine. Just get me Donald on the line soon." He said to the other Professors, "Oak's been… stunned at the moment, so I advise logging off. He's not coming back for a while, so relax."

They looked at him before logging off like he said, besides Merlin. Sora got up and went to close the door. He then tried summoning his Keyblade to lock it, and it appeared in his mouth, similar to the Pride Lands. He locked it and went back to his seat, making his Keyblade dissolve in the way.

He then turned to Merlin, who was calling Donald from the other side of the room. Donald came over and sat in the chair, and looked at the creature in front of him in question. It looked quite mad. He then saw the crown necklace. "Sora…?"

Sora yelled back, "Donald! You're going to _pay_!"

Donald was confused, "What did…?"

Sora had enough and let out the power he had before, electricity going through the phone to Donald, shocking him mercilessly on the other end. The machine short-circuited, however, and shut off.

He glared at the screen angrily and unlocked the door. He then opened it…

And three figures fell in the room. Supposedly, Ash and the others were trying to open the door because Oak never finished bragging about Sora.

Ash told the Professor a little bit about Sora, and he nodded. Ash then seemed to realize something, and he turned to Sora. "Uh, Sora? Well, I found you injured, so I had to catch you with a Pokéball. Sorry about that. Would you like me to release you?"

Sora was about to say yes when he thought of something. He wouldn't be able to investigate other parts of the world if he didn't tag along. Besides, what about food? And he was pretty much already friends with him. So he said to his new trainer, "Nah, it's fine being your Pokémon. I love going on adventures, and it looks like you're going on one too! Though can I stay outside? I want to see the world!"

Ash said,"Sure! Glad to have you on the team!"

Sora jumped on Ash's other shoulder, but he didn't look bothered by it.

Ash said, "Bye Professor! I gotta go!"

Oak replied, "Goodbye Ash! Good luck on your adventures!"

Ash ran back home, now hungrier than he had been this morning. He climbed back up the window and went downstairs, wondering how to explain to his mom about Sora…

He walked into the kitchen, finding some food set out on the table. He also saw a note saying:

' _Be back soon Ash! Good luck on your journey! And don't forget to change your you-know-what's!_

 _-Love, Mom_

He smiled, but he was relieved that he didn't have to explain to his mom anything. He got out the ketchup for Pikachu, then turned to Sora. "What do you want? I can get you some Pokémon food or something."

Sora thought about it. "Can I have some of your pancakes?"

Ash nodded. "Sure. Hang on a sec." He got out a smaller plate and put a quarter of his pancakes to Sora.

Sora took it in his… paws and ate it happily, enjoying the delicious flavor that he hadn't tasted in a _long_ time.

After they finished, Ash packed up his bag and went out the door with both Pikachu on his shoulders. He walked down Route 1 on the way to Viridian airport, remembering his journey and how far he's gone since…

Sora was thinking about adventure, and thinking about ways to further torture Donald when he got back. Let's just say that Donald will be shown no mercy.

They looked up to the sky at one point, seeing a beautiful bird and a rainbow, not knowing what it meant, but they knew it could only be good...

They soon made it to the airport and were able to make it to their plane on time. Ash thought, _'Great, a whole new adventure with Sora and Pikachu! Sora was unexpected, but it'll only make this journey better! I can't wait!'_

Sora was thinking of something too. ' _This is going to be awesome! Ash and Pikachu are great. Let's just hope the Heartless don't affect his journey too much. Heh…_ '

And so their adventure begins!

/

 _A shadow moved across the lab's floor, unnoticed by the sleeping Professor, and smelled something dangerous…_

 _Ah yes. That of the Keyblade Master. It reeked of light._

 _It followed the scent, determined to find the Keyblade Master to make Maleficent proud…_

 _/_

 **And the adventure officially begins!**

 **And guys, I have a poll to see which one of my crazy story ideas gets to get a story first before the others! Which one do** _ **you**_ **want to see? Please vote!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Some New Faces and Some Old Ones

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support! This story got more a little more popularity than I thought it would… huh.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Guest: Huh. You're right. I had never seen that Heartless before, so I looked it up. Thanks for the idea! Oh yes, I can imagine it now… It does fit perfectly. Though that won't be the only Heartless, if course...**

 **The White Sage 2001: I love both of these franchises too (obviously)! And I guess I'll have to say thank you for the compliment… It is a little difficult, but I mostly have these because if I lose inspiration for one, all I have to do is work on another and my inspiration is back! And was it you who voted…? My poll doesn't show who votes…**

 **Anyway, my poll…**

 **Crossover of Pokémon and Inheritance Cycle: 0**

 **Another Crossover of Pokémon and Inheritance Cycle: 2**

 **Crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Big Hero 6: 1**

 **Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs with Ash: 0**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts.**

/

Both Sora and Pikachu were sitting on Ash's lap, looking out of the window on the plane. They were going to reach Kalos soon, proof being a tall tower coming into view. They all had excited looks on their faces.

Ash spoke, "Man, I can't wait until we finally reach Kalos! Isn't that right, guys?"

"Yeah!" "It'll be fun!"

Ash laughed, then looked out the window. He saw many Pokémon flying, but there were some odd ones out there…

Sora was looking too, but he didn't say anything. 'Shoot, they found me already? Let's hope they think they're wrong…'

To his relief, the creatures (who looked too much like the Heartless Sora knew) flew away, into the region.

They soon landed, both Sora and Pikachu on Ash's shoulders now, as Ash walked out of the plane. "Hello, Kalos region!" But before he could say more, someone bumped into him from behind, and he fell down the stairs. Sora and Pikachu had jumped off, and they landed on his back, safe and sound.

The person who had bumped them had wild, spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He had a white shirt with an orange vest over it. He wore beige jeans and red tennis shoes. Lastly, he had a yellow patterned scarf that he kind of wore like a bandanna around his neck.

He looked down at Ash, who was getting up. "Sorry kid, I'm sorta in a hurry."

Ash replied, "That's fine. I'm Ash. But why are you in a hurry?"

He laughed nervously. "Well… I'm looking for a friend of mine… I'm Lea, by the way."

Sora's eyes widened. Before he could say anything however, Ash asked, "What do they look like? I'll help you out, if that's alright."

Lea's eyes lit up. "You would really do that for me? Well, he's got spiky brown hair and wearing a…"

He was about to say "crown necklace" when he saw it on the shiny Pikachu.

Sora spoke before any more was said. "Lea, what are you doing here?"

Lea laughed. "Talk about cute but deadly! Well, I came here to check up on you. Got it memorized?"

Sora groaned. "Yeah… Hey can you do me a favor?" Lea tilted his head in confusion. Sora continued while smirking, "Burn Donald to a crisp for me, will ya?"

Lea also smirked, "Gladly. And Ash, actually, I gotta go somewhere, so I'll see you around. Got it memorized?" He then ran off, leaving everyone but Sora confused.

Ash asked, "What just happened?"

Pikachu shrugged and Sora didn't say anything. Ash said, "Come on, let's go! I want to get to the gym!"

As they were running, they passed by many cool Pokémon they've never seen before, as well as some ones they were familiar with (though not Sora. All of the Pokémon he saw were new to him). There was even a cool looking one by a warehouse that they couldn't see completely due to the sun. It looked bipedal, but the group couldn't know for sure…

They soon made it to the tower, knowing that they can ask someone where the Gym is. Ash, when he found that no one wanted to be social, decided to go inside the tower himself.

He climbed up, all of them looking in curiosity. In the hallway they were currently in, there were dark, technological walls and tubes that lined it filled with electricity. There was a TV screen above a closed door.

Ash announced, "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!"

A voice said, "Splendid. How many badges have you earned?"

Ash scratched the side of his head sheepishly. "Well, I don't have any yet, but-"

The screen sweatdropped, then yelled, "What?! You haven't earned any badges?! I'm sorry, but you may only challenge the gym if you have four or more badges. Please leave before I have to use force. Have a nice day!"

The three looked at each other in confusion before a large bolt of electricity came out of the screen and onto the group, shocking them (well, except Sora, who thought the electricity felt energizing). Then a hatch opened underneath them, and they fell from the tower.

Ash was bracing himself for landing when a blonde haired boy a couple of years younger than him saw Ash falling and used some sort of device to produce a huge inflatable pillow, saving Ash and the Pikachu from any injuries.

Ash looked up and saw the boy, and next to him was a young girl with blonde hair, the same shade as the boy's. The boy asked, "Are you alright?"

Ash nodded when the girl said, "They're so cute!"

She then proceeded to hug Pikachu, squeezing him. He was looking very uncomfortable…

The boy noticed. "Bonnie, don't you think-"

Bonnie interrupted him. "What? Is it wrong to hug a Pokémon?" She had a pout on her face, Pikachu looking more uncomfortable…

"W-well, no, but-"

Bonnie said, "Then don't tell me that I can't!" To try to prove her point, she hugged Pikachu harder, eliciting a small squeak from the Pokémon.

Sora had a feeling what was about to happen next… Ash spoke up. "Bonnie, don't-"

Pikachu had enough and shocked her with a Thunderbolt, leaving her on the ground, burnt. Pikachu glared and went back in Ash's shoulder, Sora just smiled.

The boy looked at Bonnie. "Go apologize to Pikachu."

Bonnie whined, "But Clemont-"

Ash interrupted her. "How do you think Pikachu felt? Do you think he liked being squeezed like that."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, I guess not…" She turned to Pikachu. "I'm sorry Pikachu. Do you forgive me?" Pikachu squealed positively, eliciting a smile from the young girl. "Yay! Thank you Pikachu!" She then saw Sora. "Oh, hi there! Can I pet it, please?"

Ash chuckled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Bonnie giggled. "Is it alright if I pet you?"

Sora looked uncomfortable. "Um… sorry, but no."

Clemont was standing there shocked. Pikachu snickered at the reaction. Sora and Ash did too.

Bonnie had stars in her eyes. "Wow, a talking Pikachu! What's your name?"

Sora replied enthusiastically, "I'm Sora! Bonnie, right?"

She nodded. "Yep! Nice to meet you Sora!"

Clemont finally found his words. "Sora? How can you even speak? It is nearly impossible, and I am extremely curious."

Sora put his paws behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Everyone is gonna ask me that aren't they? Well, I've always been able to, actually."

Clemont looked at Ash and held out his hand. "My name is Clemont. Nice to meet you."

Ash took it and shook it. "My name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash continued, "And that's Sora."

Bonnie spoke up. "And I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet you!"

Clemont said, "Sora certainly is a unique specimen. I'd like to learn about him, if you don't mind."

Ash chuckled nervously. "Well actually, I got Sora a day or two ago…"

His eyes widened. "Really?!"

Sora spoke up. "Yeah, I was injured by some kind of object, and Ash caught me to heal me. I don't mind traveling with him though."

Clemont seemed to suddenly realize something. "Bonnie, we have to go back home right now, remember? Come on. Nice meeting you Ash!" He dragged a complaining Bonnie to… wherever they were going. Home I guess.

Ash looked at them for a second, then started to find someone to lead him to the lab, but…

There was no one around.

Sora looked flustered. He said, "Oh no. Did they-"

He stopped as he saw a moving shadow where there was not supposed to be one.

Sora gulped. "Aw, crud…"

And it became three dimensional and had bright yellow eyes…

/

 **Well, how was the chap? I will not put the… special Heartless yet.**

 **I will not have Heartless appear a lot. It would be weird to fight Heartless every minute like in the games so… yeah.**

 **Please review! And please vote! Thank you all!**

 **See ya! : )**


	4. Heartless VS Pikachu

**Hello! Reviews first!**

 **Johnathen: No, Heartless and Nobodies are not Pokémon. Just imagine, Ash catching Roxas when he is a Nobody. Yep, not gonna do it. They have to be destroyed… you will see some action with Sora fighting them though.**

 **Sorry if you wanted to see that, though.**

 **And thanks for voting! I added it in.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice. I was a bit lazy that day. I considered it, but I assumed that you all would understand. Looks like my brain was wrong then… (sigh) Ok, I fixed it. You can go back and look if you want.**

 **Let me show you my ideas of the stories in my poll. If you want them changed, let me know! Right now, a different poll is up, so vote in your reviews please!**

 **Inheritance Cycle and Pokémon Crossover: Ash ends up in Alagaësia and finds a certain golden stone… and Pikachu isn't there… Takes place in the beginning of Eldest.**

 **Pokémon Ranger Ash: After a crash, Ash ends up in Oblivia with no way back and cannot receive his other Pokémon! What will happen…?**

 **Kingdom Hearts and Big Hero 6 Crossover: This takes place before Tadashi dies. Sora finds his mom; and it ends up being none other than Hiro and Tadashi's Aunt Cass! What adventures will Sora discover? And is Sora actually smarter than he has seemed…?**

 **Another Pokémon and Inheritance Cycle Crossover: Ash is actually an elf named Ashura, but not just any elf. He is Princess Arya's younger brother! What happens when a certain someone comes to visit…? And some of his acquaintances are elves as well…**

 **...**

 **There we go! Now, let's start the story, shall we?**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **/**

 **Edit: Sorry for those die-hard KH fans. I did not remember about Pureblood Heartless and the like. That fact was most explained in, what, 358/2 Days? Sorry, but I am a tad rusty on KH, and I haven't played that game in forever. Either way, I did fix the error. And next time, (I don't mean to sound rude) can you please not just tell me the errors? Please tell me at least what you thought about the story. Thank you!**

 **/**

Ash was confused. Where the heck was everyone? The plaza was full of people just a few minutes ago…

He looked towards Pikachu, who looked just as confused as Ash did himself. Getting no answers, he looked towards Sora…

Who was completely still with a glare on his face.

Ash was still confused. "Um, Sora…?"

Sora looked at Ash, knowing that he would have to show him...

Suddenly, he felt a hostile presence, and he jumped off of Ash's shoulder towards the source…

He summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and attacked it successfully, causing it to dissipate. As if a signal was let off, more Shadows emerged, including Neoshadows.

Ash looked towards the creatures in confusion, also taking out hi Pokédex.

 **No information available.**

Ash looked towards the creatures again. "Pikachu, do you know what Pokémon those are?"

Pikachu shook his head and said in a negative tone, "No. They are completely silent too!"

They both backed away slowly and Sora was with them, wanting to protect them from harm.

The Shadows looked at Sora…

Sora looked at the Shadows…

In between, a leaf was falling… the groups watched as it fell, waiting for the unspoken signal…

It was inches from the ground… Ash and Pikachu were watching with utter confusion as, finally, the leaf was only a few centimeters away…

Opposing sides tensed, ready to attack the other.., No one else was in sight…

And the leaf touched the pavement.

Both sides immediately launched forward, one far outnumbered the other, but the other was far more skilled as well. Keyblade in mouth, Sora dashed forward, ready to take down the darkness.

The Shadows ran forward, their goal being to defeat the Keyblade Master of Light that had defeated their master Maleficent countless times…

They became closer, neither one willing to back down…

And the two opposites, one of Light and one of Darkness, clashed.

Sora, finally close enough to his enemies, swung the Keyblade by jumping in the air moving his downwards and he hit the first one, erasing it from existence. He yelled out to Pikachu, "A little help here?!"

Pikachu, not expecting to be called upon, soon nodded and dashed forward, and Ash just stood at the ready, preparing to order Pikachu's moves if need be. Sora wasn't sure if Pikachu's attacks would affect the Heartless, but at least it would make a good distraction…

He continued attacking as Pikachu came up, wondering how he'll attack. Pikachu, feeling that an Iron Tail would do the most damage to the shadowy creatures, used the move in a circle around him, damaging and ultimately defeating several Heartless at once, making them disappear.

Sora sighed in relief, glad that he's not the only one who can damage the Shadows. He then started attacking again, knowing that any distraction can cost his heart.

And so Pikachu and Sora fought side by side.

Pikachu was confused in how the Shadows disappeared, but they had attacked his friend, so he thought that was valid enough reason to strike back.

Sora was able to attack quickly, as he still knew how to fight thanks to the Pride Lands. He felt his tail harden from time to time, at that moment deciding to use it to attack the Heartless as well. Better to have two weapons than one, after all (even though attacking with his tail was a little more clumsy, he knew he'd have to grow used to it).

Pikachu practically roasted several Shadows with his Thunderbolt at once, and his Electro Ball did almost as much damage. His Iron Tail erased Shadows almost as fast as the Keyblade did, and his Quick Attack allowed him to dodge even the sneakiest of attacks.

All in all, the two battled in sync, attacking Heartless where the other wasn't.

The two were both surprised at the other's great battle abilities, but pushed their thoughts to the back of their minds, as they were growing ever closer to defeating the wave of Shadows…

Ash just stood there, protected by the Pokémon. He was impressed at Sora's abilities in battle, and hoped to battle alongside him in the future. He couldn't help but wonder though… Why was Sora holding a strange weapon in his mouth? And what were these creatures? Pokémon don't just disappear in air when attacked… and it was nothing like he had ever seen…

Back to the battle…

Sora occasionally channeled the Electric energy inside him into the Keyblade, doing even more damage to the already weak Shadows and even one-hit KOing Neoshadows once he reached the peak of his strength.

As they were fighting, the two Pikachu also felt a sense of strange deja vu. Sora thought it was because of the Pride Lands, and Pikachu believed it was because this felt like one of those epic battles he himself has taken part in. They didn't realize that it was for a different reason…

Eventually, after one last Thunderbolt and a swing of the Keyblade, the last Heartless was vanquished, leaving the two Pokémon on the ground exhausted from the long battle.

Then, Sora laughed nervously. "Well, at least those guys are gone…"

Pikachu and Ash stared at him. He then thought he knew the reason why. "Oh, right. You guys are hungry right? Well, I am too, so we should probably go now."

Before the other two could protest, their stomachs growled in agreement to Sora, the two Kanto natives knowing that their answers would have to wait…

So they merrily went to the nearest Pokémon Center, unaware of a figure watching the group from the shadows…

/

 **How did you guys like the action? Was it good? Please leave a comment in your review below and tell me what you thought of this kinda short chap!**

 **Now, I'll see you later… AFTER this omake. Please read the ninth chapter of Ashes in Ransei for its definition.**

 **Omake: Riku**

Riku had made it to the Pokémon World successfully, having parked his ship in a dense forest.

He went out to the nearby city, which he saw was called Lumoise. Yen Sid had told him to get a Pokémon from a Professor here, as he needed to blend in.

As he was heading to the direction of the lab however, he heard a kid shout out to him… "Hey!"

He turned around and saw a teen about Sora's age with raven-black hair and auburn eyes. The Pikachu currently residing on his right shoulder was a bright yellow, like normal Pikachu, although it looked like quite the force to be reckoned with.

The other Pikachu, however, was what caught Riku's attention. It was a strange orange color, and it was wearing a very familiar crown necklace…

He couldn't put his finger on what it was about that Pokémon, but he shook it off in order to help out the kid. "What do you need?"

The kid smiled up at him. "Do you know where the nearest Pokémon Center is? I got kinda lost…"

The normal Pikachu looked like it teased and scolded his trainer, causing the young teen to sulk. "Aw man…"

Riku helped the kid out. He had seen the Pokémon Center on the way here. "Just go straight ahead and you can't miss it."

All three beings in front of him smiled widely. The kid said, "Thanks, sir! Come on Pikachu, Sora, let's go eat!"

All three exclaimed their agreements, and the kid ran towards the Center, but took a wrong turn unknown to Riku.

He sighed at the energy he witnessed. "Ah, kids. Now to get m-my…" He stopped as soon as he processed what the kid said. He said that Pikachu was named Sora!

He started running in the direction of the Center, not knowing he was going on a wild goose chase. "Wait! Kid! Hang on!"

/

 **And there is the end of that scene that is completely unrelated to the story itself.**

 **What? I'm not kidding. This never actually happened.**

 **And I do not think I will really add any pairings in here except one-sided Amourshipping. I'll let you guys know later, it's too soon now.**

 **Let me know if you want something!**

 **Good-bye!**


	5. The Café and the Trainer

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. Had to actually rewrite the chapter because I realized how bad it was written. So, I rewrote it. And now it's finished! XD I hope you enjoy this nice chap!**

 **First though, answers to your guys' reviews:**

 **Both of my Guests: I fixed the Heartless problem. But wasn't that fact only clearly stated in KH: 358/2 Days? I don't seem to remember it being mentioned at any other time… And I was only reminded after you told me, it has been years since I played that game. And it has been quite a long while since I've played KH in general, except for Dream Drop Distance and very occasionally Re:Coded. So please forgive me for any mistakes I may make in the future. I thank you all in advance.**

 **KaisakiTokura: Haha, I feel like the scene kinda just fit perfectly, and Riku's reaction (I think) was understandable. Sora is his best friend after all… And no, he will not catch Ash…yet. In fact… I will show you ALL want an omake is, taken straight from the official Wikipedia.**

 **Omake often include comedy sketches where the characters behave out of character, break the fourth wall, or subtly address opinions of the fandom known to the writers. Omake can also consist of non-canonical, and often comedic crossover clips that sometimes occur at the end of episodes of two shows airing concurrently from the same studio…**

 **While obviously this isn't a studio or anything, I will restate the fact that the end of the last chapter was an OMAKE, purely for entertainment purposes. I will continue the omake, but only as that. It will not be canon in this story… I'm glad you enjoyed it though! :D**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews, faves, and follows, you all! I truly appreciate it! XD**

 **Now, let us start!**

 **I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. And I don't own the OC Chase Colton either. He belongs to a fellow author named NightMareSorrow. And make sure to check out their stories too! I especially enjoy reading the story Heart of a Pokemon Master. It is another crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon. Please check it out.**

 **And don't forget to check out my poll! Choose the story that should be written next!**

 **Now, let's begin!**

/

After Sora and Pikachu defeated the swarm of Heartless that had appeared earlier, they all agreed that they should eat, as their stomachs were craving to be filled with food. They walked south of the Prism Tower, hoping to find the Pokemon Center for the free food offered there for Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon. They encountered many dead ends however, resulting in them circling around the whole city before a mysteriously dressed man was kind enough to point them to the right direction.

Sora was able to memorize the directions, and whispered to Ash as to not attract so much attention as a talking Pokemon. Pikachu were rare enough in Kalos as it was…

When they finally laid their eyes on the Pokemon Center, Pikachu sighed in relief. He was glad that someone had a good sense of direction around here. Pikachu himself did not have the best sense either, but it definitely wasn't as bad as his Trainer's, that's for sure…

Ash entered the Center with both Pikachu on either shoulder, all of them looking around as they noticed that it seemed quite a bit more crowded than usual. Ash, curious of the crowd, walked up to the Nurse Joy currently typing furiously on her computer, with a Wigglytuff carrying some Pokeballs from troubled Trainers to a back room to be healed.

Nurse Joy looked up as Ash approached her, putting on a wide smile for the young Trainer in front of her. "Do you need anything, young man?"

Ash blushed at the words before asking, "Y-yeah, why are all of these people here, Nurse Joy?"

She sighed. "Well, according to the Trainers that witnessed it, a group of red-clad Trainers approached them out of nowhere, abusing them. The defending Trainers had no choice but to let out their Pokemon, as the opponent already had. It ended up being a tough battle for the Pokemon, especially since the hurtful Trainers had strong Pokemon that are hardly seen her in Kalos. So I advise you to be careful when out adventuring in the future, understand?" Ash nodded in agreement and understanding before he asked the nurse if there was a good place to eat around the area.

Nurse Joy smiled happily at him. "There is actually a cafe just across the street! You can't miss it!"

Ash grinned widely. "Thanks for all your help Nurse Joy! Bye!" He then ran out of the Center with great enthusiasm and energy.

The nurse shook her head before returning to her work, not noticing a young man with a fluffy-looking blue scarf walking in her direction with a Pokeball in hand…

/

Sora smiled widely as they came upon the cafe Nurse Joy had mentioned. It was so close to the Center, even Ash couldn't lose it, and based off of Sora's newfound experience with him, he knew that that was saying something.

Ash entered the cafe with a gasp of joy at the wonderful smell of food that wafted up his nostrils. The Pokemon sighed in content at the friendly atmosphere and the intoxicating scent of food that was enough to get even Sora's mouth watering.

The cafe was moderately filled, both Pokemon and people enjoying food while either sitting in chairs, on the table, or even standing from the floor, depending on their size of course. Everyone was talking with positive tones, as if nothing could go wrong that day. The Pokemon were even content, either talking to other Pokemon or sitting happily with their Trainers.

Ash walked up to the front desk near the entrance and noticed that the young man behind the counter had light, grey-brown hair (it was hard to tell which) and wore an waiter's outfit, which was completely understandable. His hair was mostly held back by a navy blue bandana.

The young man sighed as he stood behind the counter staring off into space. "What I wouldn't give to go treasure hunting again…Why did Celes insist I take this job…?"

He seemed startled out of thoughts when Ash walked up to him after looking at the menu for a bit. He nervously said to him, "Oh, uh, how may I help you?"

Ash asked, "Can I take the large dinner with fries and also a bottle of ketchup?"

The man behind the counter, whose name tag said "Locke," was surprised at the request. "A large meal? Are you sure? And...a bottle of ketchup?"

Pikachu squealed in happiness, glad that Ash was going to actually let him guzzle down on his favorite condiment. Sora smiled and nodded, wisely not saying a word.

Ash also nodded, saying, "Yep!"

Locke sighed. "Alright, that will be…" he typed a few things on a cash register before saying, "3,470 Pokedollars, please." Ash gladly handed over the money, glad to have won so many battles to be able to pay for this. When a Trainer won a battle, besides in the Pokemon League, a proportionate amount of money was moved from the loser's account to the winner's. The more money you have, the more you lose. And those that were very poor sometimes didn't lose money at all.

The waiter gave Ash a receipt with a large black number saying, "713."

Locke explained to him, "First, find a seat, and once we call your number, please pick up your food, alright? Oh, and um, here's the ketchup bottle you wanted…"

True to his word, Locke removed a completely full ketchup bottle from a hidden compartment under the counter, and he handed it to the young Trainer. Pikachu's eyes sparkled with pure joy as Ash walked to a corner table with the bottle held in his right hand. The table he was heading to had a booth enough for two people, but since Ash wasn't with anyone, he would have the small space to himself, to his relief. And his Pokemon were small enough that it wouldn't be a problem at all.

Ash sat down on the velvet seat, just noticing a window next to him that showed the Pokemon Center's front. He smiled at his excellent luck as the Pikachu jumped off of his shoulders and onto the table, eager to stretch out after being on Ash's shoulders for so long.

The threesome started a pleasant conversation about all they've seen of Lumiose City, including a large hotel, an art museum, a dark alleyway, and even a strangely familiar detective agency. Well, to Ash and Pikachu anyways…

Eventually though, they heard the number "713," except the strange thing was that it was pronounced "seven-thirteen," which all three found strange, especially Sora, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was…

Ash went up to the counter while Sora and Pikachu opted to stay at the table, knowing no one would be rude enough to take it. Pikachu started drinking the ketchup straight from the bottle, eliciting a few "Awwws" from some girls sitting nearby. Sora chuckled as Pikachu squealed in delight, causing the girls to look at him endearingly. He swore he heard a girl say, "I hope his Trainer is just as cute as it!" Sora hoped it was his imagination…

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten the food from Locke, who smiled at him genuinely. "Enjoy the food, kid."

Ash went back to his sea and sat down, oblivious to the girls squealing in delight as he separated some of the food for Sora. The orange Pikachu sighed in relief as he was finally able to dig in.

Both Ash and Sora ate quickly, enjoying the food so much and also being extremely hungry. They didn't notice as the cafe grew more busy as it became later in the day…

Pikachu though was in awe at how busy the place got. He was only barely able to catch Locke hurrying to get all of the orders out at once, stumbling here and there but miraculously saving them with no harm caused.

Soon, there were no seats or tables left, but luckily, no one else came in... except for one Trainer and his Pokemon.

The young adult's hair was an icy blonde, and he had piercing emerald-colored eyes that seemed to send chills down Pikachu's spine. He had a pale complexion, as if he didn't go out in the sun much. His clothes had a black and blue theme, though was more black. It looked smooth as silk with some strange metallic highlights that also seemed to fit him quite well. He was tall, but lean, not looking like too much of an athlete, really. But he seemed to be in good shape, something that was an Arceus-send while traveling.

Next to him was an exceptionally beautiful Froslass that wore a pretty, country-belle's hat. The Snow Land Pokemon was calm and seemed to exude an aura of politeness and kindness. She floated at her Trainer's side, attracting a bit of attention.

The man, unheard due to the noise in the crowded cafe, seemed to talk to Locke while barely opening his mouth. Locke then looked around the cafe before he spotted Ash and the empty seat next to him. So he gave the man his number and showed him to the seat before walking away, needing to finish up some orders.

All three were now oblivious to him and the Froslass, enjoying either their food or ketchup, depending on who it was.

The man was about to leave them alone when Sora caught him out of the corner of his eye. He subtly tapped Ash and pointed in the man's direction.

"Um, excuse me sir? Did you need something?"

The man turned around only to find that Ash had turned to him. He raised his eyebrows before simply replying, "Can I sit?"

Ash smiled and nodded, always there to help someone in need. He moved down the bench in order to make room for the young man. He sat down and stared at his lap, staying awkwardly silent until he heard his number. The three original occupants found solace in his Froslass, who seemed to saying sorry for her Trainer's behavior. They all accepted the apology and they eagerly shared stories. The two groups both talked about the different sights they have seen along their journeys, with Sora as the translator.

It seemed that Froslass and her Trainer were from the faraway Sinnoh region. More specifically, Snowpoint City. The two had met there, though she didn't get into the specifics. She had always loved the snow, and Snowpoint City just had a sort of...magic to it. Ash mentioned when he had traveled there, and the ice Pokemon's eyes sparkled with glee. The two (or three if you count Pikachu, four if his translation counted) eagerly spoke about the beautiful Sinnoh region, for once not having to worry about the language.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Trainer came back with his small amount of nutritious food only to see his Froslass speaking to the other occupants of the table with barely held in complete happiness. He smiled shyly as he neared the table and sat down silently, not wanting to interrupt as he started eating his food. He heard her talking about Snowpoint City, his hometown. He had fond memories of that place…

He was startled out of his thoughts when the kid next to him asked, "So mister, what's your name? I'm Ash, and that's my partner Pikachu!" As he pointed to his partner, Pikachu waved enthusiastically. "Pika, Pikachu!"

The young man hesitated before saying quietly, "...I'm Chase. Chase Colton." Froslass smiled softly. "Froooss…!" she sighed happily.

And then came Sora. "My name is Sora. It's nice to meet you."

Chase blinked, eliciting a small and short gasp from Froslass for some reason. But just as quickly as the moment came, it went, changing to a face of complete calm and control. "I suppose it is nice to meet you Sora…"

Ash and his whole group smiled. This day was turning out to be interesting, and Ash was enjoying every minute of it. Sure, Chase seemed a bit cut off, but his Froslass was so nice and Sora was great to have around. And the food was great!

He sighed in content. He couldn't wait for the adventures awaiting him and his Pokemon friends.

It was going to be a blast, he knew it!

/

 **Whew, I was on a roll there! Finally got this thing done! :D**

 **How did you all like this chap? The omake will continue every two chapters, so look forward to it!**

 **Also, special thanks to NightMareSorrow for the OC and the wonderful support! Thanks!**

 **Now you know what the PM was for, huh? ; )**

 **Please vote on my poll if you haven't, and please review! It would be truly appreciated!**

 **Thank you, and good night! :P**


	6. The Professor's Lab

**Oh hey guys! How are you all doing? Hopefully, well.**

 **Mew: Just get on with it!**

 **Me: Get on with what?**

 **Mew: The story, of course! What else would I be talking about?! Politics?!**

 **Me: No, no, you're right… But first, I gotta say a few things, alright? Hey, don't get mad at me. This would've gone a lot faster if you didn't erase the original file!**

 **Mew: *glares before sighing in defeat* Fine, you have a point there… But I'm not letting this go just yet!**

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Okay then...go ahead and do that…**

 **Today, I would like to send a very special thank you to NightMareSorrow once again. They are absolutely awesome, and you guys should totally check out their stories if you haven't already. Really, they did a fantastic job!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yep, Sora'll stay with Ash. It'll be interesting, no? And don't worry, we'll see Sora explain sometime soon in the future. Ah, I can just see the reactions right now…**

 **Guest (Ch. 2): Yes, you are correct, thank you for clearing up for the other readers!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes, Sora will eventually reveal himself. It is inevitable. But even if Palkia is the Pokémon of space, it would probably want to keep the world order as well. I mean, if you've ever played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, Darkness, or Time...You may know what I'm talking about. But it is important to keep world order.**

 **Droppopcandy 2: Yeah, I type it fast on my phone, so a few words are bound to be misspelled, but I try my best. :) And that is your favorite part? Glad you liked it. :D**

 **Alright, since that's all, it's time to move on with the story! Happy now, Mew?**

 **A child's voice rang out from a small cave. "Yeah, just go on ahead without me…"**

 **….**

 **Okay…**

 **I don't own any aspect of either Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own Chase.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they finished eating, the twosome Trainers plus their Pokémon went outside, hoping to get to Professor Sycamore's lab before it got too dark.

Chase needed to go there because he hadn't received a map yet, and he'd need one if he wanted to travel around. Ash insisted on going as well, for he felt that the Professor would hopefully give him a Pokédex he could use to scan the new Pokémon found in this region.

Luckily for the both of them, the lab was literally just across the street, shown by two large pillars topped with large, stone Pokéballs.

Ash and Chase walked up to the entrance and opened the door, looking in awe at the amazing architecture. Ash called out, "Hello, Professor Sycamore? Are you here?!"

Chase and Belle sweatdropped, but soon they heard some footsteps coming in their direction. They turned to see a blue-haired man in a open lab coat walk from one of the rooms from the side. He looked overly tired, but he smiled once he saw the two trainers and their Pokemon. "Ah, guests! Welcome. How may I help you?"

The energetic teen spoke before Chase could even whisper. "Your Professor Sycamore right? I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!"

The professor's eyes widened. "Ah, Professor Oak told me you just arrived here recently, right? It's nice to meet you Ash, and as you already seem to know, I'm Professor Sycamore." He then turned to Chase. "Ah, who might you be?"

Chase hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm Chase, Chase Colton. It's nice to meet you."

Sycamore smiled. "A shy one, are you? Well no worries, that is perfectly fine. Now, what can I do for you this evening?"

Sora just watched the conversation and sighed. He was bored, he needed to do something. Honestly, as cool as it was not to have to walk anywhere, he just couldn't stay still long enough to enjoy it.

He jumped off Ash's shoulder before anything else was said. Ash, surprised, asked, "Hey Sora, where are you going?"

Sora yelled back, "I'm booooored!" back to Ash as he ran off.

Everyone that knew about Sora sweatdropped while Sycamore blinked with wide eyes. "What was that, might I ask?"

Ash and Pikachu turned back to the Professor and grinned. "Oh, that's Sora. He wanted to come along on my adventure with Pikachu."

"Pika-pika!"

Sycamore placed his hand on his chin, showing that he was thinking. "What a peculiar Pokémon. Did it speak earlier…?"

Chase nodded. "I was surprised as well...though not much." Belle just looked at him suspiciously.

Sycamore just nodded. "Okay...well, what are you to here for again? I never got your answers after that…heh." He chuckled sheepishly.

Ash's eyes sparkled. "I want to get a Pokédex to get to know all of the Pokémon in the Kalos region! Isn't that right Pikachu?" Pikachu smiled happily. "Pikachu!"

Sycamore smiled. "Well then, I can show you some of the Pokémon that live here in the lab. I'm sure they'd love some company."

Ash grinned. "You mean it? Awesome!"

Sycamore then turned to Chase. "And what about you, young man? Did you come to see me for something as well?"

Chase smiled shyly. "Yeah...actually, I needed some kind of map for this region...most particularly an electronic one with a GPS to more easily navigate."

The professor chuckled. "You sure know what you want, don't you? I'd give one to you, but for some reason, they've been kind of scarce lately...you'd have to pay for one, or work for it."

Chase kept a straight face despite the bad news. He asked quietly, "How much would it cost for one?" At this point, it was necessary for him to talk.

Sycamore thought. "Well, I only have four...they would cost about…" he mentally calculated before saying…

"50,000 pokédollars."

Chase and Belle blinked. "...That much?"

Sycamore nodded. "Yeah, it seems that I gave away a dozen too many." He laughed nervously after that statement.

Chase sighed. "...So I see. Well, thank you anyways. By the way...Ash?" He turned to the young trainer. "Well...how do I say this…? You genuinely surprised me today...so thanks. I'll have to go now so...I guess good luck." He smiled a bit and waved slightly as he walked towards the door.

Ash frowned. "You're leaving? You can come with me and Pikachu. I'm sure we'll be fine without a map anyways. Right?"

Pikachu shook his head and sweatdropped.

Chase noticed this and shook his head, looking slightly worried. "It seems that your partner disagrees...Maybe we'll see each other soon...good bye, and good luck."

Belle smiled and waved. "Froslass!" She really seemed to have enjoyed their company.

Ash smiled and waved back. "Bye you guys! I was awesome hanging out with you!"

The two waved, and walked out the door as Ash turned back to Sycamore. "So is it alright if I see the Pokémon?"

Sycamore nodded. "Of course! Right this way." He led the two to a center room where multiple Pokémon were mingling and playing together, besides the few loners.

Ash gaped at all the Pokémon. "Woah!" He saw so many Pokémon, including a Garchomp and a Froakie, among others. "Is that a Garchomp?"

The Garchomp looked at them and smiled. "Garrr!"

He walked up to the Dragon-Ground Type and petted the Pokémon on its head. Garchomp seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. "Choooomp…"

Sycamore smiled softly. "Yeah, he's been here for quite a long time. In fact, we are actually pretty close as well." He also went to Garchomp and petted it. It seemed to enjoy the attention it was getting…

Ash laughed. "Yeah, looks like it. Me and Pikachu are best buddies, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Sycamore smiled warmly. "That's wonderful! By the way, where is that other Pikachu of yours?"

Ash looked at him confusedly for a sec before he realized… "Oh, Sora? Yeah, no clue." He scratched his face sheepishly.

Sycamore was about to say something when an explosion took over one part of the area….

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I finally got this done! XD YEAH!**

 **Don't worry, Chase will come back soon. Very, very soon...he's just disappointed that he couldn't get the map he wanted. :P**

 **Anyways, I hope I portrayed the characters well, and Sora is just somewhere temporarily. Even I don't know where he is. *shrug***

 **Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Catch you all later! 'K? :)**


End file.
